Goodbye Mox, Hello Ambrose
by A. Thea. Dragonis
Summary: This is a sequel to Fleeting Moments with Mox. Jon has just been asked to come train with the WWE. Mox is gone, This is the journey from Mox to Ambrose and Jon's chance to be in the WWE. Thea is along as Jon's Manager. Mature Language, Explicit Romance scenes, Occasional Bondage and who knows what will happen, anything is possible.
1. Chapter 1

**Thank you for reading, this story is a continuation of 'Fleeting Moments with Mox...' I hope you enjoy it.**

 **As in my other works of fan-fiction...EVERYTHING within is a work of pure fantasy, NOTHING I write is a reflection or suggestion on the real life of any of the mentioned characters. I do not own WWE or any of it's people, I'm just playing with them for your enjoyment. This is a 'Het' Story.(M/F) :)**

Jon and Thea stayed later than they intended at the gym, but a celebration well deserved, had begun. Scratching out preliminary plans on the 3x5 she was still holding, Thea started working on plans to get them to Florida. Making a list of calls to make and things to do, she had another full sheet of plans done on the back of two extra fliers from last night by the time Jon was done celebrating and ready to head back home. Watching Jon have fun while she scribbled out things, Thea was fully aware that although Jon had worked so hard for so long to get the recognition he had, to get through the next stage, he would have to work harder.

While Jon slept off a mild hangover the next morning Thea was making calls and gathering pertinent information to get them to the training facility. She began to look through both of their wardrobes and made a list of what they should take and what was needed. Jon slept through all of that and until she returned from getting needed items. Making plans for a neighbor to watch over her house, she washed and packed needed clothing and sundries, some DVD's and was waiting for Jon to wake and hit him with the reality that they were taking off from here tomorrow. Her lawyer was a little surprised but was glad she was happy, they would communicate one way or another frequently.

When a very groggy Jon woke up, Thea was there with water, Tylenol and a smile. He winced at the daylight, so she closed the shade a bit more.

"I was having the coolest dream." He sighed "I was dreaming talents scouts from the WWE were watching me and wanted me to come down to Florida to train." Thea had to wait after his dispirited sigh for him to drink enough water to flush down the pain meds and make sure he had nothing he could choke on when she started to speak. It hurt to see him down, thinking this was all a dream. She'd end that pain as soon as he put the water bottle down.

"Jon, that wasn't a dream, it was real, yesterday there _were_ talent scouts watching you, you _were_ asked to go down to Florida. You signed an agreement that you would go, and..." she squeezed his hand, "we leave tomorrow." Blue eyes opened wide, Jon's jaw dropped, he blinked a couple times, asked Thea to repeat what she had just said, a couple of times, then she sent him to shower and promised coffee to be ready when he came out. Jon was in a state of shock that after all the 'hard time,' he was finally getting a chance, he called a few friends and collapsed back into bed early after a huge supper.

Thea had made arrangements with a taxi company to come get them early in the morning. Waking Jon in plenty of time Thea had him shower to wake up, get a snack was was ready for the taxi ten minutes early. At the airport Thea directed Jon on what had to be done and got them through check in and to the right boarding gate. Two hours after he work up, Jon Moxley was on a plane taking him to Florida and the chance of a lifetime. He was edgy and Thea had to keep distracting him until they had finally landed and were walking down toward luggage pick up.

Thea had directions and hailed a van to take them to the facility where they would catch up with the trainers and one of the scouts who had flown in last night. Jon's arrival was anticipated eagerly so it seemed. They were given the number of a room at a place across across the street where they could stay. It wasn't big, or fancy, but it was good enough, Thea was thinking that they obviously wanted to keep an eye on him, keep him close. Fine, they could work with that.

Jon had the rest of the afternoon to get acclimated then it was time for the to head over, she had him take his gear, just in case, it was a good thing she did. They had him dress, get in the ring, and cut a promo on someone they named, all the trainers and scouts were nodding and smiling. They all had big smiles and looked very pleased. Sending him to spend 20 minutes to warm up they had him run through some standard moves, working to harder and harder maneuvers. That night he worked with a couple of other hopefuls in some matches following some direction from the trainers.

Thea ordered some dinner from a place down the street that was recommended and had it delivered so Jon could eat here if he just couldn't make it across the street before starting, that would become a regular event for them. After getting to their 'humble abode' and finishing any remains of dinner or tucking it away for breakfast, Jon would soak in the tub, get a back rub, maybe have a couple beers throughout the evening and fall into a dead sleep.

It took Jon a few days to acclimate to the long days and the rhythm of working out, stamina training, ring work, lessons from some of the pro's, tons of stuff, especially practice, more practice and even more practice. While Jon was busting his butt doing that, Thea was reading, tons of it, all in preparation for helping Jon in his career. During a lunch break on the seventh day in Florida, Jon had been playing around writing and scratching out items on a list he had made on the pad of paper he had propped against his knees, Thea had asked what he was doing and he had said he was working on a new ring name for himself, he had a list of suggestions, he was taking out the ones he wasn't crazy about. She glanced over once and got a pout aimed at her. He wanted his new name to be a surprise.

Ruffling ginger-blond curls, Thea left him to it while she looked through a sheaf of papers that Jon had to sign that could commit him to the WWE training camp. She had been presented with this new stack yesterday when she was informed that all the staff here was seeing a lot of possibilities for Jon, he was officially being asked to commit to the WWE training. While others came in and trained, not everyone was asked to commit, they had asked Jon twice, once to commit to coming here, and now to officially be trained here. While she listened to people around her talking about their journey here, Thea realized only a few had been asked to make both of those commitments. It was a big deal for the wrestlers in practice.

There were a lot of basic rules to remember, nothing that would be hard, mainly keeping up appearances of the character he would create, the policy on substance abuse, and the consequences of failing to adhere to that policy. That was the stuff Thea had to remember, and make sure Jon kept within the rules, not of that wouldn't be fairly easy, now if he just stayed in character, aw, he'd be fine! For days Thea watched him working and training with the hopefuls.

On the morning on the eighth day in Florida, Jon signed the papers, He had shown a lot of grit during the prior week and while he didn't always agree with the ones running the show here, sometimes he balked at something new, or his rebellious streak reared up and to Thea's surprise, the trainers liked that bit! Sometimes he got himself into trouble and wound up doing laps or some other physical training repetitions to knock some steam out of him. Sometimes a trainer took him aside and walked around with Jon, talking with him, Days turned into weeks, but, no word yet on when Jon or any of the newest 'rookies' would start having matches where there would be an audience other than the other students and trainers.

Three months into all the hard work, Jon and one other 'rookie' were slated for a match against one another, the upcoming Saturday night. They would be the opening match of a several match evening with some of the more experienced recruits following. They had watched every event since arriving, it was very hard for Jon not to be in the ring in front of an audience, but years of experience had taught him some patience, not a lot, but enough. He was all fired up about the chance he was given, and annoyed the daylights out of Thea by not telling her his new ring name.

The other man had been in the ring the week before when someone called out at the last moment, Jon would be the first out as the 'Challenger' since the other man had already had his debut entrance. Thea didn't find out what that name was until she snagged a match list that those at the door were being handed as they entered. First match, the opponent listed first then.. Dean Ambrose...Ambrose. That was his choice, interesting, she knew he liked James Dean and had to smile. She liked it, she looked the paper over then went to the spot she was to watch from. Edgy for the show to start but having confidence in Jon's abilities, she paced until the MC went into the ring and started the usual spiel, for some reason it seemed longer than normal tonight. Finally it was time to announce Jon's match,

"Ladies and Gentlemen this is your first match of the evening...The Challenger... from...Cincinnati Ohio...Dean Ambrose!"

Then the announcer was introducing Jon, giving his stats, and his new ring name, Thea couldn't help but smile at the chants of 'Mox!' Watching Jon coming to the ring very much in a 'Mox-like mode', Thea was so proud of him, she saw the quickest of glances towards her. He had a smirk on his face as he headed into the ring to cut a promo and then face his opponent. The small audience was loud and behind the other man for the most part. There were however those that recognized him from his former persona and there were a few calls of 'Mox, or Moxley' ringing out.

The match was only 9 minutes, Jon gave it everything he had, his moves were well executed and his confidence made him look like an old pro next to the man he was wrestling against. The trainers had decided to send Jon out for a few matches without Thea and then a few with, to see if the crowd went for it. A couple sloppy moves from the black haired man Jon was working with were covered up by Jon, but a badly timed jump made the man look bad, and it was his own fault, not Jon's. Jon had sold so many of the man's moves that people watching him were now yelling at the opponent, calling him the rookie.

Jon wasn't supposed to win this first match, he was just out there 'getting his feet wet', in new ground. The head trainer came to Thea and sent her close enough for her to 'yell encouragement' to Jon, and make sure he knew there had been a change in plans, he was told to take the win by use of a code word. The other man began to swear a blue streak realizing he was now going to lose. Less than a minute later, Jon legitimately pinned him for the win though the slightly smaller man fought like crazy against it. Two of the trainers were also shouting the code word but the fight went on until the three count was over.

"And your Winner for this match...DEAN AMBROSE!" Jon rolled away quickly from the snarling man crouched ready to spring. When the Referee held up Jon's hand as the victor, the other man dove forward, and found him self brought up short when he found himself seized by the ankles and yanked back by two trainers. Jon whirled at the other man and only Thea's firm whisper for him to take his credit for the win then they were going back to the locker rooms, the other way! After a moment he nodded and Thea was able to back away and head for the exit from the crowd. Waiting with water and a towel she heard a raspy murmur of thanks from Jon. As they walked to the locker room A shouting match involving several voices, was going on in a room down the hall,

"Good Match Ambrose!" A familiar voice called out. Both Jon and Thea turned. Both sets of their eyes opened wide at the sight of multi-time winner of the WWE Heavyweight Championship, HHH. Jon swallowed his water before he choked on it. The Former Champ approached and the two men shook hands, Jon thanked HHH for the compliment and introduced Thea. Jon was complimented on his promo, solid moves and especially selling and therefore covering his opponents bad moves. With encouragement to 'keep up the good work,' and a friendly slap to the shoulder, HHH was off to look around at the other up and coming talent.

Jon was in 7th heaven for a short while, he basked in the events of the night as he showered and dressed. As they walked out the door holding hands Jon sighed.

"That was nice, but I'm nowhere near that WWE roster yet, I have got to keep kicking and clawing, biting and scratching. Tomorrow's another day, more hard work, more practice, all of it." When Jon stopped at the curb to pull Thea close for a kiss, she caught sight of HHH, he was watching them, nodding and smiling by a big white Limousine several yards away. Thea could have sworn she heard another voice she recognized, but she wasn't sure at the moment who for sure it was.

"We are definitely going to have to watch that one, he has some of the most serious potential I've seen in a long time..." The voices faded as they walked across the street...and 'home' for the night.

 **Thank you for reading. Have a Blessed Day. Xoxox :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**As in my other works of fan-fiction...EVERYTHING within is a work of pure fantasy, NOTHING I write is a reflection or suggestion on the real life of any of the mentioned characters. I do not own WWE or any of it's people, I'm just playing with them for your enjoyment. This is a 'Het' Story.(M/F) :)**

Thea worked over Jon's body as he lay exhausted on the bed. He had done so good tonight, she was proud of him, and had told him so. He lay, half asleep, this nightly massage so much part of a routine he and Thea had established,was very much a necessity now, more than when he was working in the 'Indies'. Jon was working his body harder than he ever had before, training harder and with more frequency. More than anything for his career, he wanted to be in the WWE. Waking Jon to have him turn and head for the pillows, Thea covered him up and checked E-mails and messages before joining her lover in bed.

As soon as she lifted the covers, Jon gravitated towards her and wrapped his weary body around her as soon as she was completely stretched out on the bed. Smiling as Jon nuzzled her neck, Thea thought about an E-mail she had just read from one of the trainers. Jon would be so excited! Jon's performance had really impressed those in the 'higher ups' of the 'company' who had been watching tonight. He was now slated to be on next weeks card, barring any physical problems. He would be the 'main attraction' in his match, and his match was moved to third or fourth, up the card. She was so happy for him and intended to tell him as soon as he woke and able to comprehend the news the next morning.

The next morning was Sunday, the one day the trainee's got to sleep in. They had a 2:00 p.m. meeting at the gym to receive critique on last nights show, (for those that worked) discuss training, next weeks show and whatever needed to be talked about. There was a mandatory work-out afterwards to keep themselves limber, but the day was pretty much theirs. Thea had intended to give Jon the great news when they woke, but as she woke, she found a couple distractions that needed attention first.

Jon had his left hand cupping her breast and was teasing her nipple. His right hand was heading down to slip into her panties. Behind her Jon was as hard as a rock and rubbing against her ass and his mouth buried into the crook of her neck. Oh God! It had been a couple of weeks since they went all out and had sex and she was very eager. Jon had been working so hard, been so tired at night and had no inclination in the mornings as he struggled to get it together for work-out and practice, she couldn't blame him for no sexual willpower. Now we was ready to go, Thea was ready in a heartbeat!

It took mere moments for the waking woman to go from groggy and confused to soaking wet and eager for her lover. Jon murmured her name and asking how she was feeling. His fingertips slid between her damp folds, making them both moan.

"Mmmm, my poor baby, I've been neglecting you! I'm so sorry!" Thea tried to say something about him having been working so hard and being tired and sore when he got back here, but she wasn't sure that the words got out right. She wasn't sure if he heard or even would care.

"Damn baby, so wet! God I have missed your sweetness! You tell me what you want and I'll give it to you right now!" Oh God! Groaning, Thea felt those wicked fingertips touching her most sensitive spot and her eyes rolled.

"You! Come on Mox, let's get down and dirty! I don't want any more foreplay! I just want you!" Growling, Jon tossed the covers away, and when Thea sat up to take her nightshirt off, Jon got his hands on it and it flew off of her and across the room. Dropping back, Thea lifted her hips so Jon could swiftly pull down her undies and send them sailing along after the shirt. As she spread her thighs her eager lover quickly rolled on top of her.

"Damn baby! You're so fucking wet I'm just gonna be able to...slide right in super quick!" Moving his hips in a slow thrust, Jon sank in to her core. As he moved up her body, it seemed that he was giving a couple experimental thrusts making sure she was okay. When her legs wrapped around his waist, he grinned. He knew she was feeling good. Sliding his arms to wrap around her, Thea returned the gesture and wrapped her arms his neck for a few minutes.

Jon's wicked touches, his quick entrance and the dirty talk that always was a part of their love making was getting her close to a sweet climax. Tilting her pelvis gave Thea just enough friction when Jon thrust, to help finish her off. Moaning into the crook of Jon's neck as she felt her body stiffen and clamp down hard on him as the quick rush of tingles ripped through her when the orgasmic explosion sent shock waves through her body.

"Oh God Jon..." Was the only thing Thea could manage to say as he leaned down to kiss her with a ravishing kiss that was sloppy, deep and full of the heat he was feeling. Slowing briefly for Thea to recover, and to allow himself to slow down and not cum too soon, Jon began to move again, using a slower pace and regaining speed and force in his motions, faster this time. Raking her nails down his sides and then up his backside, Thea grinned as Jon cursed and rolled his eyes. Feeling herself smirk, she repeated the action and loved his loud moans.

"Damn! You know I love that baby!" Jon reveled in the scratching and nipping Thea began, still somehow she managed to stay fully aware she couldn't leave any marks that would show later. When she dug her nails in, she got him on the ass and hips, still amazed at how much he loved that. Hard thrusts teased her, her heat was starting to rise again, she had to stop teasing him as much as she was and concentrate on her own lower body. Jon loved to feel her climaxing around him when he was buried deep, she loved to see if she could set him off and make him cum right after her.

It was a game they played sometimes, Jon tried to hold back, Thea tried to make him climax, just because she could. It was a struggle to hold back when he was in deep and she was pulsing around him, so he had said numerous times. She loved this game as much as he did. Flashing Thea a wicked look, Jon struggled to hold back, he would start, then have to stop to regain his control When Thea teased at him, deliberately making her body tighten on him and try to make him lose his control. He grumbled at her to 'knock it off a couple of times, but damned if she would!

Eventually in the battle of wills, Thea won, Jon couldn't hold back anymore and pounding into her like a mad man, exploded with a long, very loud moan, his body arching up as he shuddered in orgasmic delight. Then slowly collapsing, panting hard, satisfied enough that he forgot to bitch about Thea's provoking him. Moving off of her after a couple quick kisses, Jon cuddled her, teasing her into a giggle fit by licking from her shoulder to her neck. Jon closed his eyes for a few moments after releasing a sigh of contentment. Relaxing after the wild round, Thea's head on his chest, Jon was only half awake when she realized she hadn't been able to tell him about the good news in the e-mail. Poking his chest a couple of times until Jon let a kind of grunt out and opened one eye to look at her, Thea's sudden excitement made him give her his full attention

"I had every intention of telling you about something exciting I saw last night as soon as you woke up!" Thea looked at Jon to watch his expression. "It was an e-mail I got with good news for you, but somehow, my wake up call distracted me." Jon grinned and kissed her temple.

"You didn't like that wake up call?" He teased. Playfully swatting his naked thigh that lay across her legs. Thea stuck her tongue out at him.

"You know damned well that I did smart ass!" With a quick smooch and a long cuddle Thea finally continued. "Anyway Mr. the e-mail I got said that the trainers were passing on the message that the 'higher ups', were impressed with you. Next week you have a match around the fourth match on the card..." She looked at Jon's grinning face. As the main attraction." Jon's eyes opened wide and he hugged her tight with a huge grin on his face.

"Damn baby! Damn!" A bit of a cackle escaped Jon. Suddenly with all the energy in the world, Jon was out of bed and all hyped up. Oh well, so much for relaxing. After a quick breakfast and doing the laundry, Jon and Thea took a bit of a walk in a new area just to do something different. They had found a place that had good Sushi a few blocks away and a great coffee place not to far away on the other side of where they lived. Week by week they stretched out their wandering to see what was around. Usually walking, they only took a cab if it was raining heavily.

During the Sunday afternoon meeting at the training center, announcements came first, nothing really, just reminders that all of them were being watched and keep up their best moves! Then the matches from last night were discussed. Thea noticed the very sour look from the man Jon had wrestled aimed at Jon and her. She shot an equally unpleasant look at him. It was his own damn fault not Jon's, Jackass! When the other man was actually scolded for shoddy work in the ring and refusing to co-operate when told to end the match, he glared at Thea and Jon. Both ignored him. Jon's ring work was complimented and he was told to keep up the good work.

Each match went through the same critique, praise, suggestions and the like, until that was done. Then the card for next week was listed. Jon's match was listed as fourth, he had a hard time holding back a smile. 2nd match and fourth on the card...DAMN! Thea gently whispered no to get cheeky, keep his feet on the ground and he solemnly nodded, then turned, stuck his tongue out at her, and looked back to the man speaking. Acting like she was heading for the water color, Thea turned away from Jon and gave him a hard pinch on the ass as she walked away. Not daring to look back at him for fear she would start laughing. She'd heard the slightest of squeaks from him and herd the huff of annoyance, if he looked pissed off, she would crack up.

Making damn sure to stay far away from Jon until he was working out, trying not to 'notice' that he was shooting dangerous looks at her every chance he got. When Jon was finished, she was in trouble, Thea recognized the fire in his eyes. She relaxed while she could, drank some extra coffee while she watched him, checked over e-mails and messages, ordered dinner to have dropped off at the gym. Afterwards she made sure the meal was safely in the apartment before Jon was finished with his workout. As well as any and all electronics of hers safely put away. She prepared for him to unleash something her way.

Casually sauntering over towards to the practice center, Thea noticed Jon was just in the last few minutes of his routine. Staying near the door after she was handed a note to give Jon, Thea waited to see if he would go shower, or come right after her. As he walked back and forth around the room, cooling down from reps, drinking something to refresh himself, he glanced at her a few times, a fierce fire lighting his eyes. The second he was done and saying good bye, Thea edged closer towards the door.

Tossing his towel in a laundry bin and his bottle in the trash, Jon fixed his eyes on Thea, narrowing them, a wicked look coming over his face, then he began to stalk towards her. Backing slowly out the door Thea shook her head at Jon's calling her in an evil tone and crooking his finger at her. Glancing at the street, up one side then the other, seeing no one driving, she turned and bolted towards the apartment, Jon's roar of her name following her inside. He was moments behind her, slamming the door and locking it before charging towards the bathroom figuring she was hiding in there.

Dashing from the closet and making it look like she was trying to get out the door, Thea squealed, laughing as strong arms yanked her up and away from the door and began swinging her towards the bed.

"You are so going to fucking pay for that earlier..." Jon growled into Thea's ear as he held her tight against him.

"For what?" She asked sweetly, looking over her shoulder at Jon, trying to look innocent. The sheer, raw lust lighting Jon's face as he licked his lips told her just what she expected, she had one hell of a horny Mox to tangle with! Jon reached down and pinched her ass, thank goodness not as hard as she had pinched him, making her yelp.

"For what?" Jon sneered, pulling Thea against his hips and his growing heat. Nipping her shoulder he spoke against her skin as he whipped her top off. "For exciting the Hell out of me and making me wait to deal with it!" Jon hissed and began to push Thea towards the bed...leaving the neighbors to have little to guess about what was happening moments later...

Thank you for reading. Have a Blessed Day! :) xoxox


End file.
